A Date at the Carnival
by silverserein
Summary: Kaname Kuran x fem!reader fluff one-shot.


Originally posted on imagineverything-anything (tumblr blog) which is my and my friend's imagines and one shots blog. We take requests!

* * *

"A date?"

Kaname looked at you with a small smile, "Yes, [Name]."

You sighed and shook your head slightly. "I have to study for finals, you know this."

He placed his hands on your shoulders and looked down at you with a serious expression. "You need a break. Just one night, that's all I'm asking, then you can study to your heart's content."

You looked up at your boyfriend of a year now, a look of defeat on your face. "Just one night," you finally said after a moment of thought. He was right, you probably did need a break. You've been studying nonstop lately, trying to prepare for your college finals the best you could. And Kaname was the only reason why you got to attend this wonderful college, his status as a Pureblood vampire had it's benefits.

His smile brightened at your words, then he turned towards your dorm's door. "I'll pick you up at seven."

You watched his tall figure leave and then turned to your closet, your eyes scanning the articles of clothing with an indecisive look. He hadn't told you what kind of date it was going to be, you realized as you looked from a formal dress to a casual dress. You bit your lips and decided on a cute casual yet simple dress. It was beige with a warm tan colored belt that had a bow in the front. It was tighter on the top, showing off your chest, and then it transformed into a loose flowy bottom. It stopped at midthigh. You picked out a pair of tan sandals to wear with it.

By the time you were done getting ready your phone rang. You looked at it and saw Kaname's laughing face and answered with a smile.

"I'm here," he announced.

"I'll be right out," you replied with a small laugh and hung up, grabbing your keys then heading towards his car.

"The carnival?" You asked as he parked. You stared at the litup ferris wheel. You had heard a few people talking about it in some of your classes but you didn't expect this from Kaname. It wasn't his usual date style.

Kaname shrugged. "I thought you might like something different," he said shyly.

"I love it," you said smiling at him with wide eyes. He grinned back at you and got out of the car. He moved to your side quickly and opened the door.

"M'lady," he said with a bow.

"Shut up you dork, let's go," you said while you grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the entrance with a laugh. He laughed with you as you neared the entrance.

Being the gentlemen he's always been, he fished out two five dollar bills and handed it to the lady sitting at the table. She then put bright orange wristbands on both of you then motioned for the people behind you to come closer. You walked hand in hand while looking around.

"Which ride first?" You asked, uncertain.

"That one," Kaname replied, pulling you towards a spinny ride with a short line. A few minutes later you both were laughing as you leaned your weight to one side to spin as fast as you could. After that ride, you guys continued to go on more and more. High rides, fast rides, all the rides that looked interesting enough. Your finals somehow slipped your mind completely as you enjoyed the night as it darkened.

"Come on, it's not a date if I don't at least win you one stuffed animal," Kaname said with his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You rolled your eyes with a shake of your head and allowed him to guide you to the game booth. He handed the worker three dollar bills and the worker gave him three balls in return.

As expected, Kaname won the game easily without much effort. He then continued to pick out the biggest stuffed animal they had and handed it to you. You took it with a smile and then eyed the shrinking line to the ferris wheel.

"We cannot end the date without going on the ferris wheel," you said, "I refuse to."

Kaname laughed and followed you to the line. Once you both got seated in the ride, the worker shut the doors and you started to move up. Your eyes widened as you neared the top and the world below you became smaller. You turned to Kaname to comment on it but you met red hungry eyes instead.

Your eyes softened in realization and you flipped your hair away from your neck, exposing it to him. This wasn't unusual for you guys, nor was it weird or awkward. You gasped at the sharp quick feeling of his teeth sinking into you, but it quickly faded into the wonderful feeling of love and closeness as you gave a part of you to him. Some people would think this would hurt, but in reality it didn't at all. In fact, it felt almost good in a way.

He pulled away after getting enough to tide him over and immediately kissed you. The kiss was soft and loving as the slight taste of metal touched your tastebuds. You kissed him back while you dropped the stuffed bear onto the floor. He quickly pulled you onto his lap as your arms wrapped around his neck.

And you lost yourself to him completely in that moment. The kiss became more heavy and eager, his hands slid up and down your sides as you pushed yourself into him, and your breath was easily taken away. He pulled away and his lips trailed down your neck, hovering on the small bite he made earlier. His tongue grazed over the two small holes, making your body shiver as a reaction. His fangs didn't pierce your skin, but they grazed your neck slightly, raising goosebumps all over your body.

The ride jerked with movement and you finally exited the world of complete bliss that happened each time he drank from you. Your face burned red as the ride moved you guys down to where you got on the ride. You got off of his lap just before others eyes could see you guys. The ride stopped to let you off and you got off quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, no one saw us," Kaname said with a laugh, his eyes turned back to their normal color.

"I can't believe we did that, in a public place," you said as the memory flashed in your mind.

Kaname laughed once again as he opened the car door to let you in, your red face amusing him. He shut the door to your side then proceeded to get in the car and start it.

"Never again in a public place," you stated firmly, your face still red.

"Whatever you say babe," he replied while he looked at your embarrassed figure as you hugged the stuffed bear and looked away from him, hiding your burning face. He chuckled and shook his head as he pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive to your dorm building


End file.
